


Old Spice

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: When Gladio started shaving, Noct found it so distracting. Every time he got a whiff of Gladio's aftershave whenever they got too close during training, he can't help but inhale deeply.https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=4876596#cmt4876596





	Old Spice

It wasn’t the first time Noctis smelled that weird stinky liquid stuff that some men slather on their faces, his own father included, but it was the first time he ever felt something besides revulsion. Gladio, his Shield in training, had begun a morning ritual that men apparently do once they reach puberty; shave their fuzzies. But instead of the menthol smell that all the older men were found of that burns his nostrils and makes him gag, Gladio’s was a citrusy fragrance with hints of orange, grapefruit, and tangerine. He first got a whiff during one of their morning training sessions, Gladio was teaching him how to break free from an assailant's grasp when the older boy crouched down to put him in a chokehold and the scent hit Noct right in the face. His cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded as he breathed in the aroma, such a heavenly smell that reminded him of a fresh fruit pastry. It makes him feel all sorts of strange. 

“Yo Noct, you okay? I didn’t cut off your air did I, or are you just napping?” the older boy asks with a slightly concerned tone but with a hint of teasing as well.

He had come to quickly and broke free from his hold, cheeks rosy and biting his lip from embarrassment. He shook his head no and decided to cut the training session short, feeling light-headed and weak-kneed. The fragrance lingered in his nose the rest of the day, making him think of his Shield and friend more than normal.

He always rolled his eyes when listening to the maids and some of the guards comment on the boy’s handsome face, his tall and muscular physique; but know he realizes they were right. His body heats up more and more as he thinks about him, his honey colored eyes, his smug smirk, his commanding voice has been becoming more deeper lately and; oh gods, is he getting a crush on the older boy? Maybe it’s just some adverse effect of the liquid Gladio rubbed his face with, he had heard about certain smells that cause people to act funny, maybe this was one of them. He could ask Ignis about and if there was a remedy for the funny feelings he’s having, but knowing the glasses wearing boy, he’d tell him that eating veggies would help him; eating his veggies helps everything according to Ignis.

He finally managed to get the smell out of his nose before he set off to bed, but even with the scent gone his mind still wandered to his friend and that wonderful scent coming from his tan and chiseled jaw. His eyes snap open and he groans deeply, grabbing a pillow and holding it over his face as he yells into it from embarrassment.

The days seem to repeat themselves for whenever Noctis goes to train with the older boy, he begins to tremble and blush, going limp as the scent wafts into his nose, some days it’s so thick he can taste it. He decides to give in and begins to subtly find ways to get closer to the other boy to absorb in more of the wonderful smell; from allowing the older boy to pin him more, jumping onto his back from a successful sneak attack, to even the more bold move of snatching up Gladio’s uniform jacket and burying his face into the collar when the brunette goes to change. 

“Uh Noct?”

_Busted_

The young Prince turns a horrified glance to his Shield, the older boy staring at him with slacked jawed confusion. He turns a deep crimson at being caught acting like a creeper, the jacket balled up in his arms and pressed into his face as he deeply breaths in the scent. The brunette rubs the back of his head, unsure of what even to say as he takes in the site of his Prince huffing his jacket. Noct slowly brings the jacket away from his face, his eyes widening like an owl's and decides to come clean.

“You, smell nice.” he stammers out, his face turning an inhuman shade of red as heat rises through his entire body. 

Gladio looks befuddled by the boy’s admission, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. “It’s the aftershave I picked up.” he says and rubs his cheek. 

Noctis purses his lips and groans with embarrassment, the older boy will probably think he’s a weirdo and not want to be his friend anymore. This makes his heart thump rapidly in his chest and a feeling of anxiety overcome him. He really likes Gladio, and his new smell, and he doesn’t want either of them to go.

“Well uh,” Gladio begins and clears his throat. He smiles softly and crouches down to be eye level with the smaller boy, extending his arms out to him. “you can just ask me for a hug you know, instead of stealing my jacket.”

Noctis blinks in shock, but then slowly releases the jacket and walks over to the older boy and hesitantly wraps his arms around his neck. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, feeling a strange sense of euphoria sweep over him. Gladio kept using the aftershave well into adulthood, even finding a body wash and spray that matched the scent; Noctis swore he was trying to make him pass out from sensory overload, the big jerk, but he admits he loves it. Gladio walks from the bathroom freshly washed and shaved, but before he can move a step forward the Prince gloms onto him and buries his face into his bare chest, breathing in scent deeply.

“Geez groper, give me a minute to put my clothes on.” Gladio chuckles at the younger man.

“You smell so good.” Noctis moans out, nuzzling the warm skin with his cheek.

They had been roughing it outside for a few days while on a hunt, but they got enough reward money to stay at a motel and be properly cleaned up. So the stink of sweat, blood, and dirt has been washed away and replaced with the luscious smell of citrus and other fruit. Gladio wraps his large arms around his Prince and pulls him into a tighter embrace, letting him bask in the familiar and calming scent he has loved since he was young.


End file.
